STARISH: Future Living
by xXThe Girl In WonderlandXx
Summary: After graduating, Starish thought that they could live a happy normal life... But no! NEVER! It is only the start of their journey! Watch them as they deal with crazy fans, pesky parents and more importantly... LOVE? Rated T due to the swear words!
1. Chapter 1

Nanami Haruka groaned as she woke up. She sat down letting her long, red hair fall graciously down her back. She rubbed her eyes, wondering why this particular morning felt so special.

Her golden eyes lit up as she remembered.

It was _today_. The day they were going to graduate.

Excited, she got of her bed and ran towards her shower room.

* * *

><p>Haruka Nanami changed during her stay in Saotome Academy. For one, she wasn't the helpless girl everyone had come to know. This Haruka was instead, skilled in <em>kenjustu<em>, The Art of the Sword. Having been taught the basics of _kendo _at a young age, she decided to take it a step further and applying to be the apprentice of Usui Mitsuko, the child of famous Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi who was by all means a prodigy. Haruka was overjoyed when she heard that she had been accepted.

The second would be her appearance. Her hair now reached mid-back and had noticeably gotten thinner, making her figure more noticeable. Not to mention she had grown in _particular_ areas. She was, to say the least, the most envied girl in the whole campus.

The third and probably the most important difference would be her attitude. She's still mostly the same person, but when you get her mad, that's a whole other story. The last person who pissed her off still has mental scars and still haunts him to this very day.

* * *

><p>Hijirikawa Masato sighed and rubbed his temple. He was doing a last minute check over some blue prints, contracts, ect. He frowned trying to remember how he got stuck with this job.<p>

'_Oh that's right, Jinguji bailed out at the last minute and the rest of them barely know anything about these things…Not that I blame him though, learning about this was a pain…'_

He sighed and continued what he was doing. The mansion was done, meaning they could all move by today. It had cost a fortune but luckily they had two company heirs, Otoya's mom had apparently been rich and all of that fortune was left to him, Tokiya _was _a famous idol, Natsuki was plain rich, as was Sho, and Haruka was the daughter of two famous politicians.

Masato leaned back and stared at the clock. He only had half an hour to get dressed for the graduating ceremony.

* * *

><p>"Ren-nii-chan!" Haruka called out. The two had become rather close to each other and after Haruka found out that Ren was one good year older than her, she had decided to call him nii-chan. Likewise, she also called Natsuki with a "nii-chan" prefix seeing that he was two years older than she was. She refused to call neither Tokiya nor Masato "nii-chan" claiming that it was because they were only a few months older than her.<p>

Ren turned around and chuckled. He accepted his _imouto _open arms. Despite all of this, Ren mentally twitched. He _hated _that name, for he wanted to be more than just a brother-sister relationship. He wasn't going to tell her that, of course. He was perfectly content with how the relationship was going but expected to be more progress in the near future. He had to admit though, having a brother-sister relationship did have its pros. Being able to hug each other openly without anyone thinking wrongly about them, would definitely be one of them.

"It's today," Haruka whispered. "After today we can officially debut as STARISH and move into one house…AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD MWAHAHAHAHA!" Ren paused for a while, and then pulled back.

"Haru, did you eat any sugar? _At all_?" Ren asked, precautious. Another thing that had changed in Haruka was the fact that she became very, _very_ hyper when she consumed the right amount of sugar.

"Maaaaaaybe," Haruka said batting her eyes and trying to look as innocent as possible. "Oto-kun gave me some… And I couldn't refuse an offer from a close friend! WHEEEEE!" She continued twirling around and jumping all over the place. 'Oto-kun' happened to be near by and was slowly backing away from the two.

Unfortunately, Ren already saw him.

"My, my, where on earth does _Oto-kun _think he's going?" Ren said in sickly sweet voice.

"N-nowhere! O-oh, l-look at t-the t-time! I m-must g-get going!" Otoya said panicking. His eyebrow was twitching and he absolutely new he was doomed.

"Don't think your getting away _that _easily _Oto-kun_." Just when Ittoki thought there was no hope, he saw Sho.

"SHO! SAVE MEEEE!"

Sho looked at Ittoki's crying form, then at Ren, then at Ittoki, then at Haruka, then at Ren, then at Ittoki, then at Ren.

"I'd rather not die yet. You're on your own here. See you in the next world!" Sho said, waving back at his friend.

"NOO! SHO YOU TRAITOR!" Ittoki screamed while Ren dragged him away.

Sho looked at Haruka and sighed. They only had 10 more minutes before the ceremony started and Haruka was-

Wait, what? They only had _ten _minutes left?

Screw that, they had _nine _minutes left.

The ceremony was going to be held at the gym and that was on the other side of the school…

Oh. Shit.

He grabbed Haruka and ran.

* * *

><p>"R-Ren, h-how the fuck did you get here b-before we did?" Sho wheezed out panting in between words.<p>

"WHEEE! That was fun can we do it again?" Haruka exclaimed even though she was wobbly and couldn't walk a strait line. Ren stared at her for a moment.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," He rummaged his pocket and pulled out a container. He popped the container open and tilted it so a pill could drop. "Here you go." And he promptly shoved the pill into Haruka's mouth. Why on earth Ren had Haruka's pills, we shall never know.

Haruka blinked once, and then promptly passed out. Then woke up a few moments later. She groaned.

"I went hyper again didn't I?"

"Yep."

"…Damn, I knew I shouldn't have accepted that chocolate bar from Otoya."

* * *

><p>"<em>To all of you who are here today, I am proud to say that you have all become wonderful idols. Remember what you have learned in this school and you shall survive this vicious world. Always remember that in this world not everything is what it seems to be, but there is always a good thing that comes right after. I bid all of you farewell and I hope we may do business together in the future." <em>Their principal, Shining Saotome said, serious.

Sobs were heard but then...

"_Okay, now that formalities are over, it's time to party!"_

Well, you know what happens next.

If you don't well, let me tell you this: Get. A. Life.

But I'll explain to you what happens anyway.

Music was heard and dj's were seen. Food was served and soon people were dancing. They served sake and soon about everyone was drunk. Everyone was screaming and shouting and there was the occasional drunk idiot. Most of the people dancing had sake bottles in their hands and those who were sitting were mostly making out. People were on tabletops and there was at least one person stripping.

Or in simpler terms: All hell broke lose.

Haruka covered her ears. It was too loud and she was sure her eardrums were _this_ close to breaking. She saw a blob of blue hair walked up to it.

"M-Masa? Are you drunk?" She asked surprised. He only looked at her before pulling her. He sat down and made her sit on his lap, straddling him. Haruka blushed at the position they were in.

"I don't know… Am I?" He whispered in her ear in a seductive voice. Haruka blushed even more and was slowly turning into a tomato. She pushed him away.

"Y-you definitely a-are!" She sputtered. The chair they were sitting in wobbled and soon the found themselves in a rather interesting position, in which Masato was on top of Haruka. Masato smirked. He started to play with her hair. He moved forward.

"You're min…" He was about to kiss her but alas, he passed out. Haruka panicked and, after a few deep breaths, decided to carry him on her back rather than dragging him, the latter being plan B.

The task proved to be harder than she expected.

"D-damn Masa, you're heavier than you look." Haruka muttered under his weight. Masato simply snored quietly.

"Miss Nanami." A sudden voice erupted from nowhere.

"Saotome-sama." Haruka acknowledged.

"As you know Starish is a growing idol group. To help your success, I have decided to give you all trainers-"

"Bu-"

"-They shall be arriving at your place next week-"

"Saoto-"

"-They shall live you for half a year-"

"S-sir-"

"-Remember, my word is absolute!"

"…"

"Okay then. Farewell." And he disappeared laughing. Haruka hissed once he was out of sight and pulled out her phone.

"Dammit Toki, knowing you, you'll be the only one sober, so get the fuck to where I am and bring the rest of the group with you. I already have Masa passed out with me so worry about everyone else." Haruka hung up not even bothering to wait for a reply. She sat down rubbing her temples.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later~<p>

"Wow… you got here fast. Aren't those guys heavy?"

"Damn right they are." Tokiya quivered under the weight of both Otoya and Sho. Ren was right behind him carrying Natsuki.

"Whatever. Just get in the car already."

"I'll drive." Ren, who smelled like alcohol, said. Haruka and Tokiya both stared at him weirdly. Ren rolled his eyes in response. "Unlike those other idiots, _I _can actually function while I'm drunk." He shoved Natsuki inside the black Ford Expedition. Likewise, Haruka and Tokiya placed the passed out Masato, Otoya and Sho inside. After which, they went inside them selves.

"So, where _did _you find these idiots?" Haruka asked Tokiya.

"I found Otoya singing drunk at the karaoke station, Sho screaming at random people ordering them to call him 'Sho-dono', and Natsuki about to fight a random guy. Ren was right behind him with girls in his arms." Tokiya responded. Ren glared at him.

"I'm drunk, not deaf."

"Ren-nii-chan! Keep your eyes on the fucking road!" Haruka reminded Ren.

"So? You probably won't remember half of the night anyway." Tokiya said smugly.

"Why you, bas-" Ren grabbed Tokiya's collar.

"REN-NII-CHAN! Leave Toki fucking alone and KEEP YOUR FUCKING EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD!" Haruka screamed.

"-tard…" Ren let go of Tokiya's shirt and swiveled to the right, barely avoiding the incoming car. By now, the other members of Starish started gaining their conscious back.

"What the-? HOLY SHIT! REN, MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE!" Sho, being the first one to wake up, screamed. He immediately regretted it as he and three others groaned. Ren swiveled to the other side once again, barely missing another car.

"Sho shut the fuck up!" Otoya said to Sho while holding his head.

"Be prepared for a major hangover and a long lecture." Haruka said lightly. Otoya groaned.

"I'm pretty sure I can feel the hangover right now. And what lecture?"

"From me. Oh and you can never feel the _real _hangover until morning, so good luck with that." Haruka replied dismissively.

"True that." Ren said in agreement. "We're here."

There stood a five-story mansion, painted in white and red. It consisted of two buildings. One building looked like it was made out of two houses; that's how long it was. The other building was only half that size, but impressive nonetheless. In front, 'STARISH' stood in bold, in the grass. (Okay, since I'm horrible when it comes to describing, just think of the Sanzenin mansion from Hayate The Combat Butler, with STARISH in the grass in the front. *shot*)

* * *

><p>They had decided that Tokiya would help both Otoya and Natsuki back to their rooms, seeing as he was both sober and stronger than Haruka.<p>

"…Am I cursed to be forever stuck with hard jobs? Damn…"

"Deal with it. Not my fault you just happened to be stronger than me."

"Of course I am. No _girl _can be stronger than a man." Tokiya said quite smug. Haruka started to tremble.

"Oh really now?" She drew her sword and threw it in the direction of Tokiya, barely missing by an inch. And that was because Tokiya reacted just in time to dodge.

"You miss-" Oh how wrong he was. He felt a hot liquid fall from the side of his cheek.

"You were saying?" Haruka said while smirking. Tokiya said nothing, but Haruka did hear him mumble words similar to 'Damn', 'crazy' and 'bitch'. She let it pass for now, but made a mental note to hit him one day. She picked Sho up and started walking towards his room. She had obviously picked Sho, seeing that he was the shortest and, most probably, the lightest. She sighed as she felt Sho slowly losing his consciousness once more. Once she felt him completely lose his consciousness, she pondered on what had happened that day.

Like the fact that _more_ people were going to move in with them.

Ah, shit.

She had completely forgotten about that fact.

"Fuck this shit!" Haruka grumbled after thinking over many scenarios in her head. She heard Sho groan and instantly, her motherly instincts came rising.

"Hush, hush now, we're almost there…" She cooed. She heard someone snort at the end of the hallway, then proceeded to look for something, _anything_, to throw. Seeing as she couldn't throw anything, she grabbed her shoe and threw in the direction of the snort.

She gave a contented smile when she heard a scream of 'OW!' and a string of colorful words.

Once she reached Sho's room, she placed him on his bed gently and kissed the top of his forehead. Haruka made her way to her own room and slowly fell asleep.

That night, or rather _morning, _Nanami Haruka had fallen asleep at the latest time she promised her self would ever sleep, 4:59 am.

* * *

><p><strong>OHAYO MINNA-SAN! The Girl In Wonderland, A.K.A. Sanzenin Miki, here!<strong>

**Now to all of you who have read my other fics, you may be asking yourselves, 'WTF is she doing with a new fic?'**

**Um, er, yeah I actually have more ideas than this but I have waaaaay to many ongoing fics and that I can't type very fast…**

**On another note, this is the longest chapter I've ever written standing with over 2,000 words! YAY!**

**LALALALA~**

**Bye!**

**-TGW**


	2. Chapter 2

_~8:30 A.M.~_

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP SOLDIERS!" A loud voice boomed. Five individual screams were heard, then again, and then the voices decided that it would be best for them if they were to keep quiet. "GET YOUR DAMN ASSES OUT HERE!"<p>

"Ha-Haru-chan…" Natsuki weakly whimpered. "C-could you please put that m-megaphone away? I'm pretty sure th-that all of us are suffering right now…" Haruka silently 'thought' while she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm… How about…NO!" Haruka screamed. She pointed an accusing finger at them, then proceeded to turn the megaphone volume even louder, causing the boys more pain. "ALL YOU IDIOTS DECIDED TO GET DRUNK, AY? WELL THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT! ALL OF YOU CAN LISTEN WHILE I RANT ON WHILE TOKI WILL BE ABLE TO EAT BREAKFAST! ALL THE MORE, I'M GOING TO BE USING THIS MEGAPHONE TO MAKE MY VOICE LOUDER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…" was all Tokiya said, while he was sipping his coffee from behind the glass wall. When he noticed that people were looking at him, he gave them a thumbs up with his free hand to acknowledge them. He mouthed out the words 'good luck' to them.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! WE'RE-"

_**Dingdong…Dingdong…**_

Haruka sighed and took out a small gadget. Her faced changed to irritated to panicked the moment she saw who it was.

"I'll g-"

"NO! Uh, I mean, I'LL GET IT!" Haruka practically screamed. She ran out of the room, and the moment she did, all of the guys ran to the breakfast table.

* * *

><p>"I thought you guys were supposed to come like, next week! Why the fuck are you guys early? I haven't even told Starish that you were arriving!" Haruka yelled out. A teal-haired man shrugged.<p>

"We're as surprised as you are," He scrunched up his nose. "I was in Hawaii, relaxing and enjoying myself to the fullest. Reiji-san was with me, he has jetlag, as you can see." He said, pointing to a half asleep, brown haired man. A tall gray haired man slapped the back of his head.

"BANANA! Wait, what…Huh?" The man asked sheepishly. A dirty blond haired man sighed.

"And he's supposed to be the oldest…" Haruka heard the man mutter. He cleared his throat, and then spoke in a louder voice. "I'm Camus. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He bowed, placing his right arm under him.

The teal man blinked. Then, his expression softened and he gave a small smile. "Ah. Right. I am Mikaze Ai." He grabbed Haruka's hand and lightly kissed it. He opened his right eye slightly so he could see Haruka's expression. He wasn't surprised to see Haruka turning red. He let go of her hand with a small smirk on his face.

"Yo. Call me Kurosaki Ranmaru." The tall gray haired man said with a wink. Haruka turned even redder.

Suddenly, she felt a something warm touch her cheek for a second. Haruka stood frozen as her brain tried to process just what the hell happened. Once it did, well, let's just say that Haruka could be considered a tomato's cousin.

"Y-you…!" Haruka stuttered out, face flushed.

The man gave her a big grin. "Hey! I'm Kotobuki Reiji!"

"K-k-k-kiss…! You k-k-kissed me!" Haruka said pointing to Reiji.

_**CRASH!**_

"OH SHI-" A voice suddenly screamed. Anger boiled inside of Haruka.

"WHOEVER THE FUCK BROKE THE DAMN VASE, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" She roared, outraged.

The four men blinked confusedly. These were the people they were supposed to live with…?

* * *

><p>"OKAY, WHO BROKE THE – Wait, why the hell are you guys covered in pie?" Haruka said with an eyebrow raised.<p>

"Oh, um, well you see…"

"Who gave you the permission to go near the breakfast table?"

"Uh…"

"More importantly, where's Toki?"

"Err…"

"I need to crush his bones in a slow, painful way."

"…"

"Really, tell me where the fuck Tokiya is."

"…"

"I asked you politely. Tell me _where the fuck Tokiya fucking is before I break all of your fucking bones._"

"He…" Masato said, albeit quite hesitant. "He hid in the game room."

"H-Haru-chan… If you're going to look for him, I suggest you be careful… H-he brought a bottle of wine with him…" Natsuki mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, Tokiya has a low tolerance for alcohol… That's why he didn't drink last night…" Otoya said. He waited for a response.

He didn't hear any.

"Haru-chan?"

* * *

><p>The game room, otherwise known as "The Lazy Room" truly lived up to its name. It had every consol you could think of. It had a Nintendo DSL, a Nintendo DSi, a Nintendo DSi XL, a Nintendo 3DS, a Nintendo Wii, a Xbox 360, a PSP, a PS2, a PS3. You name it! Not to mention it also had a foosball table. It had beanbags, a snack bar and a closet that held sleeping essentials. Basically, it was every teenage boy's dream room.<p>

On one wall, it had seven shelves, one for each member of Starish and one for Haruka. On the shelves, there were various games of different genres. The pink one, Sho's, was filled with action games. The yellow one, Natsuki's, was filled with cute and easygoing games. The red one, Otoya's, was filled with sporty games. The purple one, Tokiya's, was filled with music related games. The blue one, Masato's, was filled with strategy and puzzle games. The orange one, Ren's, was filled with shooting games and gal games. The last one, a light blue shelf, Haruka's, was filled with pokemon games, RPG games, and if you look very, _very_ closely, you'd see a few otome games in there too.

Annexed to the game room was the party room. A foldable wall separated them, seeing as most of their parties would happen in the game room.

* * *

><p>"TOKIIIII!" Haruka screamed. The next moment, something, rather <em>someone<em> tackledher to the ground.

"HARU-CHAN~!" Toki purred while snuggling closer to Haruka. "Daisuke Haru-chan~!"

Haruka paled. '_Oh god. He's in HAYATO mode again…'_

Last time Tokiya was in HAYATO mode, he was very, _very _out of character. He became cutesy, sang at random times in random places, became very loud, or in other words, he was hyper.

The worse part was, during HAYATO mode, Tokiya smiled.

"Toki, err, Hayato… Wait, Toki? No, no, Hayato…?" She debated, becoming even more confused slash irritated with each passing second. "Oh, forget it. Toki," She started. She kicked him. "Get of your drunken ass and get the hell out."

"Ehh~ Why should I?" He whined. "I don't wanna!"

Haruka glared at him and cracked her knuckles.

Tokiya pouted.

"FIIIIIINNNEE!" He whined. "But I don't wanna! It's I'm Sexy And I Know It next!"

Haruka sighed. Another thing they had found out was HAYATO really love the band called LMFAO.

"_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly…_" Tokiya's ears perked up.

"It's starting!"

"_Ah.."_

"GIRL LOOK AT THAT BODY~!" Toki screamed. Haruka winced.

'_Note to self: Toki and Alcohol DO NOT mix.' _She plopped her self on to the sofa, waiting for the song to end. She pulled out her earphones and started listening to her iPod. She kept her eyes focused on Tokiya while at the same time putting her iPod to the max volume to block out Tokiya's loud voice.

"_Right, right turn off the lights, we gonna loose minds tonight. What's the dealeo?"_

She let her self relax. The song of Tokiya wasn't going to end soon and the song on her iPod, "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk, was on of her favorite songs.

* * *

><p><em>~Approximately 4 minutes later~<em>

* * *

><p>Haruka took out her headphones and walked over to Tokiya. Tokiya on the other hand, was holding on to a pole.<p>

"Toki-"

"-I DON'T WANNA!" He said gripping the pole tighter.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way…" Haruka said slowly. She pulled on Tokiya but he wasn't budging at all. "Oh screw it. IT'S THE HARD WAY THEN."

"NEVEEEEE-" Haruka delivered a swift karate chop to the neck, effectively knocking out Tokiya.

* * *

><p>"Otoya!" Haruka shouted. The said man turned towards her. He opened his mouth to speak but Haruka interrupted him. "Catch!" She threw the unconscious Tokiya toward the red head. Otoya barely had time to react, but caught the flying figure nonetheless.<p>

"Haru-" The female was gone.

'_Dammit. Now what do I do? I was supposed to tell her that Masa and Nacchan already got the people outside… And that… Aijima dude…' _His eyes drifted to the ceiling.

"Aijima, huh? I wonder if he's related to… To kaa-san…." He sighed. "C'mon, Toki. Everyone's waiting for you…"

"OH MY GOD…" Haruka stated, horrified. "THEY'RE FUCKING GONE!" This time she shrieked, and it was heard through out the whole neighborhood.

"Was… Was that Nanami-san?" Ai said incredulously.

"Hmm… It would appear so…" Masato said while sipping his tea.

"Ah…"

"DAFAQ ARE YOU GUYSSSS!"

* * *

><p><em>~ 30 minutes later ~<em>

* * *

><p>"Ah! Haru-chan!" Natsuki said to a rather mad and disheveled Haruka. "You're finally here!" Haruka ignored him and continued walking to an anxious red headed male.<p>

"H-Haru-chan! Uh, w-welcome back!" Otoya said. Haruka went to him and grabbed his collar.

"**You didn't fucking tell me they were here.**" That was a statement, not a question.

"I-I tried! You just left me t-there with Tokiya!" Otoya attempted to protest.

"**You little bastard.**" Haruka hissed.

"Shut up…" Sho said while throwing his shoe at her. Haruka snapped out of her trance for a little while, but she was still holding on to Otoya.

"What-?"

"Sho's hangover is way to severe for him to handle…" Masato said. Sho groaned as Natsuki put a hot towel over his eyes. Haruka sighed seeing Ren and Tokiya in almost the same positions. "Apparently, the S class can't hold their liquor very well."

"Masayan," Ren grumbled, using Masato's nickname. "Shut up. Besides I wasn't the one who passed out, now was I?"

Masato's face flushed. "Wh-what are you talking about? Y-you probably knocked me out!"

"Actually you really did pass out." Haruka said quietly. She lowered her voice so only Masato heard her. "_On top of me actually_."

Masato turned even redder. "I-I think I'll get some more tea to drink…" He mumbled. He stood up and left.

Haruka focused her attention to the four new men

"So I assume you've gotten acquainted with the members of Starish?" She asked them.

"Well, yes mostly." Camus said. "It's kind of hard to get acquainted with, erm, _hung over_ men."

"Nanami-san, if I may ask, who's the other guy? His name was Aijima Cecil, if I'm not mistaken." Ai said, curious.

Haruka felt Otoya tense up, while she herself stiffened. Haruka made a note to ask him about that later, but for the meantime, she let him go.

"Aijima Cecil? I was not informed that another person, other than you guys, would be staying here." Haruka said firmly yet confused.

"What? But then why is there another dude here?" Ranmaru asked.

Haruka frowned. "I'm not sure. If no one knows why, or who he is, then I shall call Shining-sama. Perhaps he has something to do with it. Where is he anyway?"

"He said he wanted to explore the house." Reiji replied. Haruka nodded and took out her phone.

"_Hello?" _Came out Shining Saotome's heavy Japanese-accented engrish.

"Shining Saotome-sama."

"_Ah! Miss Nanami. What may I do for you? Oh yes, I trust that the men I sent got there safely?"_

"Um, about that… Exactly _how _many people did you send?"

"_I told four people, did not I? I sent four people."_

"Did you send-"

"_Mikaze Ai, Kurosaki Ranmaru, Camus and Kotobuki Reiji."_

"What about-"

"_And my niece Aijima Cecil. I trust you've received him as well?"_

"…Hai."

"_Very well._" And Shining Saotome hung up.

Haruka turned to the men. "Well, I guess we'll be having twelve people living here from now on…"


End file.
